sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Guns Wiki
, }} We have articles since December 2011, and you can help. }} Welcome to the Welcome to the . In here you can find out all about the Six Guns game made by Gameloft. This place has pages from weapon info to pages about bloodsucking vampire ghouls. Try not to get lost as our wiki is (partially) huge! If you don't know which page to visit click the button. Enjoy your stay here! Give a Helping Hand by Editing Articles Is there a spelling error? A minor mistake? Too little info? Don't be shy, click that "edit" button beside the title, edit, right now! Even our best editors can lack information or make even the simplest mistakes, so jump in and correct that error or add more info! Trustworthiness Returns You the Favor Have you been waiting for a whole history of time to become a Wiki staff? Not only you'll be promoted to an admin, but you'll also receive the privilege to block/ban people, protect pages, and edit protected pages! Isn't that awesome?! So what are you waiting for? Just achieve at least 1,000 edits and/or become trustworthy enough to be considered. *'NOTE:' If members are promoted to an admin, for 3 days they are still treated like normal members. If they break the rules 2 times after promotion, they will be demoted and may be blocked. *'UPDATE': The rules to be an admin for this wiki has been changed. Please check this page. Avoid Being Blocked Like any other perfect wikis, this one have rules that visitors and members must obey to avoid being blocked/banned from the wiki. You cannot make unnecessary edits or take cursing too far. To see what other rules we've got, check out the rules page. Latest wiki announcements *'May 28, 2013' – Congratulations to Minja536, for becoming an administrator of this wiki. *'May 23, 2013' – Amrsatrio and Keplers have been promoted to an administrator! Expect a cleaner, more organized wiki from now on! *'November 16, 2012' – The faithful founder of this wiki, Jijiooze, is back! Now you will be seeing him more often! *'March 24, 2012' – Unfortunately the administrator Jijiooze is blocked so I, Philipxander aka Gaspathebest, I'm the new administrator of the site, hope he'll return quickly to help me in the site, thanks to all and keep live our wiki! *'December 27, 2011' – The rules to becoming an admin has changed, visit the "Rules to become an Administrator" page for more info. *'December 19, 2011' – Our wiki now has a whole new set of badges! Earn em' all now! *'December 18, 2011' – Jijiooze has added new pages and features to the wiki! Check em' out now! *'December 13, 2011' – Check out our whole new wiki look! *'December 12, 2011' – Congratulations to Moldyrocks, for becoming an administrator of this wiki. *'December 9, 2011' – Then God said, let there be ! |content= }} Current versions ; iOS : 1.9.0 ; Android : 1.1.8 What should Gameloft add? Friendly fire in Multiplayer A new horse A weapon with a yellow stat bar Red stat bars More upgrades A new clothing set New missions More achievements Nothing, I like how it is! January 31 2014 00:00:00 left! Changes to this page can be proposed here. Category:Browse Category:Important